Last Chance
by Michelle Drake
Summary: Max tells Logan that she ruined their chance to be together post “Proof of Purchase.” M/L angst.


Author: Michelle D.R.A.K.E gyspsychic04@c4.com  
  
Author's Note: I was upset that they didn't show Max telling Logan that she couldn't get the cure, so I decided I'd write what happens. Max seems a little out of character in this story, but throughout season two she has had a little attitude change, so it isn't completely out of character. Also, I am a hardcore M/L shipper, but I love the angst!  
  
Summary: Max tells Logan that she ruined their chance to be together post Proof of Purchase. M/L angst.  
  
Spoilers: Proof Of Purchase  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback: PLEASE, Please, please review!!!! Flames are good, but good ol' fashioned praise ain't too bad either!!!! If you have any questions about my writing, or anything else, please e-mail me at gypsychic04@c4.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Yeah, I know, (sadly) I don't own Michael Weatherly- oh poo!!!! He belongs to Jessica Alba, and I don't think she will let me have him. Logan and Max, and other characters belong to James Cameron and Charles H. Eglee, and all those other apes at Fox. I do however own this story and my other stories- so there!!!!  
  


. . .  
  
. . .L a s t C h a n c e. . .  
  


  
She had come there to tell him what she had done. How she had messed up their chance to be together, how she ruined everything. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him. She had remembered how hard he had taken it when he had lost his chance at walking. He had almost killed himself. If he had the same feelings that she had for him, she knew that he would be crushed. She knew this because she felt the same way; she felt like her world had come crashing down around her.  
  
Now she was sitting in his living room. An eerie beam of moonlight shone through the window. Logan was working in his office, unaware that she was sitting on his couch. He sensed her presence, and turned around.  
  
"Max? It's-" he checked his watch, "one in the morning, what are you doing here?" he asked worried.  
  
Max couldn't look at him, she could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Logan walked over to the couch and sat at the other end.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked, seeing a tear leave a streak on her face. Are you okay?  
  
"You are going to hate me for this. You won't believe what I did," she said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Whatever you did can't be that bad," he said wanting to comfort her, just reach out and touch her.  
  
"It's bad," she said beginning to cry again. She got up from the couch and looked out the window, not wanting to see his face when she told him. "I- I ruined our chance," she began.  
  
"What do you mean?" he questioned.  
  
"It's gone! I completely ruined everything!" she said upset.   
  
"Slow down- what are you talking about?" he said confused by what was going on.  
  
"I blew our chance to be together. I used the money you gave me to help Alec. He was going to die within a matter of minutes, and I couldn't let that happen- so I-I gave him the money for the cure- I didn't want to- but-" she began to cry harder.  
  
"You had to do the right thing," said Logan softly, putting on a brave front, even though on the inside he was now in the same emotional turmoil as Max was in. He knew that that was their last chance- and that they might not get another one, but he could let Max know that he had was ready to give up.  
  
"But I didn't do the right thing! I should have just-"  
  
"I understand. You couldn't just let him die," he said trying to comfort her.  
  
Max finally turned and looked Logan in the eyes. she could see the pain in them, and she knew that all the pain he was feeling was the same as hers, and it was all her fault.  
  
"We'll find a way to beat this, you know we will," he said trying to mask his disappointment. "We'll find someone that can help us."  
  
"Maybe this was what was meant to be. Maybe we just aren't meant to be together. Maybe this is fate's way of telling us to quit right now," Max said, choking back more tears.  
  
Her words hit him hard. he had never seen her so defeated before. He reached out to comfort her, forgetting everything. Max stopped him before he realized what he was doing.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?" she shouted angrily.  
  
"I- I'm sorry, I just wanted to make you feel better. I wasn't thinking- I just wanted to give you a hug," he said startled that he had completely forgotten.  
  
"Yeah?" she said angrily. "Well now we won't ever have a chance! And you now the worst part? It's all my fault!" she said coldly.  
  
"Max, stop beating yourself up over this, everything will be all right."  
  
"No it won't," she said pessimistically. "I have to go." All she wanted to do was run away from the problem. It was what she was taught to do. Staying was just too hard.  
  
"Why don't you give me a call tomorrow morning, we can go for a walk, and try to work everything out, all right?" he said eagerly wanting her to stop thinking that they would never be able to work everything out.  
  
"No," she said getting up to leave. "I'm leaving town. I'm just putting both of us in more pain than it's worth."  
  
"You're not," he said wanting to reach out and stop her from leaving. He quickly walked to the door, blocking her escape route.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"asked Max angrily.  
  
"I'm not letting you give up and leave. That's not the Max I know, and that's not the Max I fell in love with.  
  
"Yeah?" she said bitterly. "Well this is the Max you're going to fall out of love with. I'm not saying that there's not the possibility of everything working out, but I can't have you just waiting around forever hoping things will get back to normal. Things might never be normal again. You need to move on with your life," she said then adding sadly, although she didn't mean it, "and I should move on with mine."  
  
"What is it that you are exactly saying?" he said knowing what was coming.  
  
"Maybe we should starting seeing other people. Why should we wait for something that is never going to happen?" she lied. Of course she didn't want to see anyone but him, but she didn't want to keep him from living his own life.  
  
"Is that what you really want?" he said trying to not let her see how upset he was.  
  
"Only if that's what you want," she lied.  
  
Logan was quiet. He also didn't want to see anyone but her, but he didn't want to keep her from living her own life. He moved out of her way.  
  
"I'll see you around," he said forcing a small, fake smile.  
  
"Yeah," she said doing the same. She walked out the door, but then quickly turned around. "We're going to still be friends, right?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," he said, hoping that it was true.  
  
"Good," she said leaving, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Logan leaned against the door knowing that that was their last chance. He knew that he couldn't hold her back. He had finally faced the reality that they might not be able to be together. He didn't want to move on, but he knew that things might not be normal between them again. He knew that he would never find anyone that ever compared to Max.  
  
Max leaned against the other side of the door. She knew that she was doing the right thing letting him go. She couldn't stop him from moving on. She knew that she had to move on too, things between them would never be the same. She knew that she would never find someone that compared to him either.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: You know the drill, please, please, PLEASE review!!!! Luv y'all! remember, I *live* off feedback!   



End file.
